


Friday Night Fights

by AlwaysEroticWrestling, ThisGuyFvcks



Series: High Spots High [9]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Cody has a lot on his plate, Cody's POV, Football, Highschool AU, The big rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyFvcks/pseuds/ThisGuyFvcks
Summary: It's Game Day. HighSpots High is facing their long-standing rivals- Henry Harrison High, or, Triple H for short.Can Cody help get the school involved and in the spirit?Will Kenny and his Bullet Club pull off their greatest scheme yet?Is Flip Gordon better suited to being the water boy?Will the A-list of HHH win the Friday Night War...?All of these questions and more will probably be answered in this collaborative multi-chapter edition of High Spots High.
Relationships: Brandi Rhodes/Cody Rhodes
Series: High Spots High [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Kudos: 2





	Friday Night Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey- Mod Obmoxious here, aka ThisGuyFvcks. Here's my opening contribution to this piece.  
> Thanks for clicking on our self-indulgent pop ourselves fic. This one is going to be several parts long, focusing on different POVs throughout the thing. We'll try to edit tags and summaries as we go.
> 
> I think it's gonna have a good payoff, but hopefully it makes you laugh along the way regardless:3

“And how’s the Executive Vice President of Student Government?” Cody felt the arm tightly grasping his shoulders before he saw who it belonged to. 

“Hey, MJF.” The platinum blond greeted his friend with a smile and returned the rough hug. “Thanks again for signing up for lacrosse this year. It’s gonna be great when spring training starts up.” Cody beamed. 

“What?” MJF laughed warmly. “Cody, bud. You and me getting to tear it up on the field together is thanks enough. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it would’ve been great to have you in football with me for now but. I get it, you got a lot on your plate. A lot of hats on your head. Which, by the way, looks great! Loving the hair, Codester.” Maxwell’s energy was enough to make Cody forget that he was tired, and stressed, and perhaps, wearing a few too many of those hats he’d just mentioned 

“Would if I could. But, hey, I’m gonna be there. I’m going to lead the pep assembly, and I’m going to be on the field cheering you on.” This was one of those many hats. 

But it was fine. There was work to do. Cody had no problem doing it. All of it. 

“Speaking of, I gotta get to that meeting. I’ll catch you later though.” 

Another friendly pat and they parted at the end of the hallway. Cody stopped in front of his locker. 

MJF was a good guy. 

They still held most of their meetings in the library. It was notoriously underused for anything else, aside from the one teacher’s assistant that tutored out of there. Cody had just spoken to him once. He was huge, and Cody had expected him to be an athlete. Turned out he was just really into dinosaurs and medieval literature, though. 

Cody was still pulling on the blazer that’d been hanging in his locker as he entered the practically dead library. After smoothing out his shoulders, he took a big breath and entered the secluded back room. Four of the six chairs already had people sitting in them. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” He wasn’t late. He just hated being last. 

He took the seat at the table’s head, with Brandi to his right. She was definitely stunning, and the smile that she shot him when he joined the group made him feel some type of way for sure. 

“Tony is going to be out today, he’s still scouting places for the winter formal and he said he would get back to us all with the rundown next week…” 

As much as everyone, and really, everyone, loved Tony, no one seemed to take issue with Cody stepping in and running the minutes. They were, for high school government, a very effective team. And it was going to look fantastic on his resume, particularly if he got elected president after Tony graduated. 

Half an hour later, the meeting was over. Everyone was dispersing accordingly. 

“I made reservations for before the movie, but we should have time to make it without any problem if we’re still going at nine.” Cody smiled and kissed Brandi’s cheek. 

“You’re on top of things. Killing it. “ She was a life saver, for sure. 

“There’s also that party after the game,” she added. “And, if they win, it should be fine, but if they lose…” 

“...I may need to put in an appearance. Got it,” Cody nodded. She just smiled at him and straightened the lapels on his blazer. 

“That’s my guy. See you tonight.” One last pat on the chest and she was gone, leaving Cody in the room by himself for a few minutes before he had to head off to the gymnasium to meet with the cheer team and the pep squad. 

He’d almost made it in before he was suddenly intercepted by a man with wild eyes and wilder hair. 

“Cody! Precisely the man I was hoping to find!” 

“Hey Kenny,” Cody greeted him, but he only slowed his stride, the clock in the back of his mind ever-present. The Japanese exchange student was something else. He was surprisingly active in the International Club, which Cody did appreciate. “What’s up…?” 

“I wanted to proposition you about a project. An operation, if you will-” 

“Kenny, I love what you’re doing. I love that you’re so proactive-” Cody had to cut him off. “And I’ll absolutely be down to doing whatever I can to help you out tomorrow, but today I am just. Booked full, bud.” Cody gave Kenny a pat and shoulder squeeze before he was quickly continuing on his way. 

Kenny would be fine. He had Marty and those other kids to help him out.

The locker-room wasn’t empty when he arrived. The long-legged high-ponytail wearing dance captain was the first person to give Cody a wave as he entered. 

“Aubrey,” he greeted. Sonny Kiss turned from the mirror he was working at and came to sit on the bench where Aubrey was stretching. 

“How’re we looking out there, Rhodes?” He asked. 

"I think Adam’s stunt with the horse earlier in the week has everyone pretty pumped. But, it’s a pretty big game. We really gotta kick all the ass today. Where’s our hype men?” Cody glanced around the otherwise empty room. 

“Penelope is supposed to be out shopping for some final decorations with Leva and Marq and Isiah are giving the band their cues,” Sonny informed. 

“Awesome. Thank you guys for being on top of it. I’ve gotta shore up my speech a little more, but after that I’ll be out here to help throw up the decorations.” 

“We should have it handled, you don’t have to-” Aubrey started. 

“I’ll be there! I’ll help.” Cody would never ask anyone to do anything he wasn’t willing to do himself. “Let’s run through the schedule for the assembly and half-time real quick….” 

Lunch hour was frantic. But that was fine, because he’d eaten a banana on the walk between fourth and fifth hour. Most of a banana anyway. 

And it was going to be the best pep assembly ever, even at the cost of Cody’s homework.

It was 1:30 PM. Students were filing into the gym bleachers. The balloons and streamers looked great. The art department had absolutely killed it with the ‘Hurt the Hawks’ and ‘ ‘We’ll be Embarassin’ Harrison’ banners that decorated either side of the gym. Cody took a moment to watch from the VIP box. It had been a hell of a week. 

But these moments were worth it. He breathed it in, and then headed down to wait his turn. 

Principal Jericho greeted everyone. As much as a hard ass he could be, Cody had to admit he had a way with the microphone. He’d be a tough act to follow, but the crowd was definitely hot when he was finished. 

The band kids gave Cody an entrance beat, and after one more grounding breath he jogged out with his hands up to considerable applause. 

“Hold your cheers, hold your applause! “ He yelled out, and the din of the room slowly died, the band fell dead silent. 

“My friends, my colleagues, my brethren in arms… “ He took the mic from the stand and started pacing. 

“It is no secret that Henry Harrison High is our greatest enemy. Our rival. It’s no secret that we, for years, have spilled blood on their field and fought from underneath against odds. We have tasted sweet victory and bitter defeat in equal parts in years past. ...The task before us is daunting…” He took a breath and looked out on the audience. The band kids to one side. The football team up front, jerseys on. “I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me…A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is NOT THIS DAY.” His voice echoed. “..An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is NOT THIS DAY!” 

The audience stayed silent. Cody could hear his heart thudding in his ears. 

“This day we FIGHT! By all that you hold dear on this good campus, I bid you stand, Students of Highspot!” There was a beat of dead air. 

And then a cacophony of cheers broke out amongst the crowd. They stood, they clapped. Cody caught MJF on the corner. He seemed to be wiping a tear from his eye. The band kicked in loudly and Cody exited the stage to ‘Let’s Go Highspots’ chants. 

He’d done his work here. There was only one person left to see, and it was after the pep rally had dispersed. He waited in the locker room, tired, but patient. 

A large, speckled bear came in. Spot the bear was their beloved school mascot, and an integral part of keeping the school spirit alive. 

“Hello, Flip.” The warmness that Cody had been exhibiting all day waned. The bear pulled off his head, revealing Flip Gordon, his face still red from the way-too-hot suit and the dance routine he’d been integrated in. 

“Oh. Uh. Hey Cody. Great job out there.” He held out his paw, the head of Spot on his hip in his other hand. 

Cody stood up. 

“Thanks, Flip. Y’know, you’ve got a pretty important job tonight.” He took Flips hand, but he didn’t shake it. Just held it, firm as he could through the layers of faux fur. 

“Y..yeah, yeah I know. I mean, I wanted to be on the actual team but this is good too and I really wanna do a good job-” 

“That’s good, Flip.” Cody gripped his hand tighter and pulled him close. It was almost a hug. “Don’t fuck it up,” Cody hissed in his ear. Flip tensed. 

Cody put a quick peck of a kiss to the freshman’s temple, then let him go. He walked past him, leaving the mascot standing in the locker room alone.


End file.
